


Changes

by persephone622



Series: Actions Speak Louder [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone622/pseuds/persephone622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries to help Remy forget her heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few years BEFORE A Very Long Time. I have a few of these stories between Tom and Remy and I don't always write them in order. Fair warning. I will always note when it is in their relationship, though, so hopefully that will help you avoid any confusion. :-)
> 
> There is some swearing and talk of sexual situations, but it's mostly fluff. :-)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos for A Very Long Time! Made me want to post this! Hope you enjoy!

I sniffled, fingers tugging the hood of my sweatshirt tighter around my face before folding my arms firmly across my chest and snuggling deeper into the blanket that ensconced me. Snow fell heavy and silent outside the common room window but I didn’t really notice. “Oh, please,” I scoffed, tossing a Kleenex at the romantic comedy playing on television and shooting a glare at the kissing couple that filled the screen.

“Remy?” I turned at the summons, sniffling again as I watched Tom stomp the snow off his boots from my cocoon on the couch. He tugged his leather gloves off with his teeth, his eyes still on me and his brow furrowed as he ran his slender fingers through his damp, burnished copper curls. “I thought you had a date.”

“ _Had_  being the key phrase,” I muttered, watching as he shrugged out of his coat. “Todd … he decided that fucking his next door neighbor would be a better use of his time.”

He froze, eyes wide as he met my gaze. “You saw them?” he asked.

“Heard, actually,” I corrected, turning back towards the movie and giving it a dark look as he sat down beside me. “He called to cancel. Bastard didn’t have the decency to get out of bed … or her, apparently. I could hear her moaning.”

“Remy,” he began.

“Did he actually think I wouldn’t notice?” I exclaimed, cutting him off. “I’m not an idiot, Tom.”

“No, you’re not,” he agreed. “But I think …”

“I mean, I think they heard her in  _China_ ,” I continued, ignoring him. My emotions where on high alert, pain and anger washing over me in crippling waves. I gestured towards the television, giving the film an angry flick of my fingers in acknowledgement. “And I’m pretty sure Meg Ryan is laughing at me, with her perfect little cookie cutter romances and that stupid bookstore.” I picked up a handful of Kleenex and tossed them at the screen. “Just watch, Meg, he’ll leave you for the next pair of breasts that presents itself.”

“Okay,” Tom said, sitting up and snatching the remote from the coffee table, stopping the film. “I think that’s enough romantic comedies for one day.”

“Six months,” I moaned, burying my face in my hands as tears welled and spilled down my cheeks. “ _Six months_ , Tom! Did that mean nothing? I take it back. I am an idiot.”

“No,” Tom stated, wrapping his long fingers around my wrists and tugging gently till I met his gaze. “You are not an idiot. Todd is. He’s an idiot and a prick and absolutely doesn’t deserve you.”

I gave him a weak smile, twisting in his grasp to drop my hands to my lap, my gaze studying them intently. “You’re just saying that,” I muttered.

“Remy,” he warned. His hands cupped my cheeks, forcing my eyes back to his as his thumbs wiped away the tears that continued to fall. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman and Todd  _is_  the idiot for failing to see that.” His lips suddenly spread into a wide smile, his blue eyes brightening. “I know. Let me be your date.”

“What?” I stared at him.

His expression faltered for just an instant. “Let me be your date,” he repeated, firmly, decisively. “I’ll take you out. What were your plans for tonight?”

I studied him a moment, slightly dubious, but his words were sincere and his gaze entreating. “Um, dinner,” I replied. “And …” I gave him an awkward smile and his cheeks pinked as he inferred my unspoken words.

“Oh,” he sputtered. “Right. Well …”

I giggled, feeling a bit more like myself in the face of his embarrassment. “I’ve rendered the famously loquacious Tom Hiddleston speechless,” I teased. “I should win an award.”

Tom made a face before smiling. “Well, you’re teasing me, so that’s something,” he said. “I could do dinner at least.” He pushed to his feet and held out his hands. “Come on.”

I shook my head, burying deeper into my self-made cocoon. “I’m not going  _anywhere_ ,” I stated. “Not looking like this and not when I know he might be …” Tears welled up again, blurring my vision for a moment, my throat tightening. “Sorry, Tom. I can’t.”

Tom sighed and visibly deflated, his gaze sliding towards the window. He reached up and tracked his fingers through his hair, his other hand tapping an uneven rhythm against his thigh. He was thinking, puzzling it out.

“I’ll make you dinner!” he exclaimed, swinging his gaze back to me, an excited smile on his face, making him look a bit like a puppy eager to please. I gave him a look. “Okay, really, I’ll warm up whatever your mother has left over, but it’s the thought that counts, yes?” He reached down and pulled aside my blanket to grasp my hands. “Besides, I fear for whatever fate may befall Meg if I leave you to your own devices.” His gaze slid over me as he pulled me to my feet, taking in my sweatpants and shirt. “Will you be warm enough outside?”

“We’re just walking to the house,” I replied, nodding. “I’ll be fine. Just let me get my boots on.” I glanced up at him as we trudged the path between the two buildings, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of coat as he huddled against the cold. “Why?”

Tom turned his head, arching an eyebrow. “Why what?”

“Why did you offer to do this?” I clarified. “To be my date?”

“Oh.” He shrugged. “Why not?” His hand slid from his pocket and warm leather wrapped around my bare fingers, my skin tingling with the contact. “You know I don’t like seeing you cry.” He squeezed my hand as we reached the door, pausing. “You’re amazing, Remy. I’m proud to call you my friend. Todd really doesn’t realize what he just lost.” He leaned down and brushed his lips across my cheek before ushering me inside. “Now, I think there’s some soup left from dinner and some salad. And, of course, dessert, but that’s later.” He grasped my shoulders and guided me to the breakfast nook across the room. “You sit and I’ll bring everything to you.”

I nodded absently, plopping down into the booth, my eyes following him as he shed his coat and gloves again and moved smoothly around the room. My cheek seemed to burn, the feel of his lips still there. Tom had always been kind, from the moment we met, and as our friendship deepened, nothing changed.

But, tonight, I couldn’t stop tingling. His presence was enough to send the feeling racing through me, accompanied by comforting warmth. And, suddenly, the term “friend” didn’t quite seem to fit.


End file.
